Together
by Sanderuhh
Summary: After losing the divas championship to Paige, AJ Lee decides to take some time off from WWE. She goes straight to her new home that she now shared with her fiance CM Punk. Happiness overflows them as all the new changes begin to sink in. (ONE-SHOT)


AJ made her way backstage after losing the Divas Championship to Paige. She stepped off to the side as the cameras starting filming all the divas congratulating the new champ. Once the cameras stopped rolling, the petite diva made her way to the champion and congratulated her as well. AJ was glad that she was able to hand the title off to someone who actually deserved it. She didn't completely hate the Total Divas but she felt like they didn't deserve it as much as someone like Paige who had as much passion for the business as she did.

Despite losing, AJ was smiling to herself after realizing what she had accomplished with the belt. She became the longest reigning champion and that was a blessing in itself. She was really proud of everything she did while holding that belt. No doubt in her mind, Paige was going to be a great champion as well. She was sure the self-proclaimed Anti-Diva was going to make the divas division even better.

"You know, it sucks, now that I'm on the main roster, you won't be here so we can feud.'' Paige said as she wiped the happy tears away. She was still high on adrenaline after becoming the youngest divas champion of all time.

"I won't be gone forever Paige. I'm coming back and when I do, you know it's game on.'' AJ smiled as they shared a laugh. "You'll probably be the only one that misses me anyways.''

"No way. I'll miss you too.'' Tamina joined in on the conversation. "I don't have anybody to take care of now.'' AJ just laughed at the Samoan.

AJ knew that her fans were going to miss her dearly while she was gone but she really needed a break. 295 days of champion was really fun but it was exhausting as well. She worked non-stop and now that she lost the championship, the petite wanted to take advantage and take time off. She sure as hell needed it after practically working two-years non stop. Yes, she had fun doing what she loved but it could really be draining on a person. Everybody needed a break sometime. She said her goodbyes to Tamina and Paige before entering the divas locker room. Of course, the Total Divas were in their gossiping like always. She paid no attention and just went straight to her luggage so she could change and get out of there.

After getting all her stuff together, she walked out of the locker room and headed out of the arena. She stopped when she felt a hand grab her elbow. Turning around, she saw that it was Stephanie McMahon.

"AJ, just wanted to tell you that I hope you get the rest you deserve. You have done a lot for the divas division and I certainly appreciate it. Once you come back, I know you'll do even more.'' Stephanie smiled at her.

"Thanks Stephanie. That means a lot coming from you. Thank you for allowing me the time off. I should be back in a couple of weeks or so. Maybe a few months.'' AJ shrugged.

"Of course, that's what we agreed on. Have a great time off. See you later.'' They waved at each other and AJ finally made her way to her rental. She drove to the airport and boarded her plane to Chicago, Illinois. AJ had a great time during Wrestlemania but she just wanted to see her man again. It had been way too long and she wanted to see him badly. A smile grew on her face as she realized that she was actually going home; her new home. When Punk proposed to her, he also asked her to move in with him. AJ obviously said yes. They had not started on moving her things yet but that beautiful house already felt like her home. A home she was sharing with her fiancée.

Soon enough, she landed in Chicago and took a cab to her and Punk's house, after grabbing her luggage. One would normally question if their partner was awake but not AJ. She knew Punk well enough to know that he suffered from insomnia and never got proper sleep. As she approached the door, she raised her hand to knock on the door but then stopped and smiled. She took out a set of keys from her purse that included a key to the house; the key that Punk gave her when he asked her to move in. She used the key and opened up the door. She would get used to it eventually. Placing her luggage off to the side, she walked further into the house and saw Punk, stretched out on the couch, with his eyes closed.

"Mr. Brooks? Are you actually sleeping?'' AJ whispered as she walked over to the couch. Punk didn't move at all and AJ figured he probably was sleeping. She turned on her heel to go upstairs until she felt a pair of hands grab her hips and pull her down. She shrieked and ended up straddling his lap.

"Gotcha!'' Punk grinned up at her.

"Psh, I knew you were faking.'' AJ rolled her eyes playfully and then leaned down to kiss him passionately. "I missed you.'' she whispered and rested her head on his chest. Punk pulled his legs apart slightly so she could rest in between them.

"I missed you too baby. A week without you was agony, believe it or not.'' Punk stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. It felt so good to have AJ back in his arms. He felt complete again. After proposing to her, AJ had to be in New Orléans for Wresltmania and it sucked. Punk understood that she had to work though. He was just glad that she was able to have her wrestlemania moment and defend her title. "I'm glad you decided to take some time off. You deserve it after your long title run.''

"Me too. I'm just glad I can actually spend some quality time with you...in our home.'' AJ smiled.

"Our home.'' Punk repeated. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'' he reached behind her and grabbed her left hand and began to play with the engagement ring on her finger.

"Sure does. It won't be official though until we get all my stuff here.''

"Oh, that's already taken care of.''

"What do you mean?'' AJ sat up and looked at him.

"While you were in New Orleans, Colt and I arranged for all your stuff to get here as soon as possible. Some stuff is upstairs and the rest is in the garage for now.''

"You did that for me?'' AJ kissed him with a smile on her face.

"Well yeah, I knew you would be exhausted after Wrestlemania so I saved you the trouble.''

"Thanks babe. I appreciate it.''

"No problem. Most of your clothes, I was able to hang but not all of it. We have to go buy hangers.'' They sat up and made their way to the bedroom holding hands. Once they entered, AJ saw boxes on the floor and some of her clothes on the bed.

"Alright well, I can just keep the rest inside my luggage for now. I have it there most of the time anyways.'' The former divas champion walked over to the bed and sat down as she began to fold some of her clothes. She glanced over at Punk who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. For once, AJ couldn't read his facial expressions as he looked around the room. It kind of worried her. Was he regretting asking her to move in? Or worse, was he regretting asking her to marry him? Did she have too much stuff? She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Something on your mind?'' she avoided eye contact with him.

Punk walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "It's just...the room, the whole house it feels better because you're here with me. The house and especially this room used to feel empty and now it actually feels like a home. I'm just glad I asked you to move in. I should have done it sooner.''

AJ smiled and cupped his cheek. She wasn't showing it but she was extremely relieved that Punk wasn't regretting anything; it was the opposite. "I love you.''

"I love you too.'' Punk leaned in and kissed her passionately. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer as he deepened the kiss. They shifted on the bed and AJ ended up laying down on her back with Punk hovering over her as they continued to kiss deeply. They only broke the kiss to strip each other out of their shirts before going right back to it. Punk had no difficulties taking off the rest of her clothes.

"Mmm, why am I the only one fully naked here?'' AJ mumbled against his lips as she tugged on his jeans. Punk chuckled before pulling away and stripping out of the rest his clothes as well.

"Better?'' Punk smiled at her as he got back on the bed and crawled up her body, planting kisses everything on his way up.

"Much.''

Punk was surprised when AJ immediately reached for his hard shaft and began to stroke him slowly. "I missed this.'' she whispered in his ear. "It was only a little over a week but I still missed this so much. I missed you.''

Punk felt shivers run down his spine as AJ whispered in his ear. A lot of people who probably be surprised to find out that AJ was the most vocal when it came to their sexual encounters. Punk whispered sweet nothings to her as well but AJ did it more often. "I missed you too. Fuck, I want to be inside you already.''

AJ giggled as she spread her legs further and guided Punk's cock to her wet, hot core. "Go for it.''

Punk grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head as he entered her slowly. They moaned at the friction that they had missed so much. For the rest of the night, it was all about them. AJ didn't have work on her mind and Punk was certainly more happy now that AJ took time off to be with him.

Finally, they were together, in their home...living together. AJ was sure going to make the most of her time off. Spending it with the man she loved. AJ moaned as Punk went deeper inside. AJ glanced at the engagement ring on her finger. She couldn't wait until the day she became Mrs. Brooks. They were going to be together forever. She was sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. I just had an image in my head of where AJ went after RAW when she lost the championship. I had to write it down. Hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
